


Lost and Found

by Mystury



Series: Oikise week 2K16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beaches, Distance, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Moving In Together, Oikise week 2K16, Phone Calls & Telephones, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystury/pseuds/Mystury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I was waiting for you to come back and take me home.'</p><p> </p><p>Oikise week 2K16: Day 1 - Distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary from Pia Mias 'Lost and Found'  
> The song is sad, this isn't, so .. yea

The sand under his feet crunched with every step he took and somehow the chill of the ocean still managed to creep under his clothes and onto his skin.

It had been a while since he went to the beach and he wasn’t quite prepared for the nostalgic memories of family trips to the sea and road trips with friends, dates on the shore and walking hand and hand along the water, had hit him full force. The last time he had been here had been with Kise.

Oikawa smiled at the thought.

He wondered what the other boy was doing right now. Maybe he was practicing or maybe he was attending a photo shoot. Maybe he was just in his room, maybe he was thinking of Oikawa as well.

The brunette changed his course and walked straight into the water, salt clung to his skin and filled his nostrils, the water engulfing his calves and feet and he hadn’t been feeling so at peace in a while now.

Oikawa missed Kise, and he had never ever realized how much you could depend on another person. He had sworn to himself to never let anything or anyone complete him but without him he felt broke, like he was half of a whole and even though the thought concerned him a little, it also comforted him at the same time.

He carefully took another step and the waves only reluctantly let him trespass.

Oikawa bent down and let his fingertips graze the surface, he watched the small ripples breaking through it and before he knew it a smile spread all over his face.

He stood up again and quickly run back to the beach to get his phone from his bag. The number he dialed felt so familiar and it made the giddiness inside of him grow even more. He desperately waited for the call to get picked up while bouncing on the balls of his feet and staring straight into the sea.

“Tooru?” a tired voice answered and the brunettes excitement immediately turned into calm fondness.

“Ryouta, I found a house,” he said softly and gently bit down onto his lower lip to keep the grin from spreading over his features. “It’s the one in Hakui, it’s so perfect and the beach is really close.”

A soft hum traveled through the phone. “Sounds good,” Kise then said and Oikawa knew that he was smiling, he knew that the blonde was just as happy as he was even though he didn’t show it right now.

They had been in a relationship for over six years now and decided to move in together but seeing as they both traveled a lot due to their work as professional athletes it didn’t really matter where they moved to. Oikawa had always loved the beach and Kise agreed without much hesitation, as long as there were airports close, the location didn’t really matter to him.

So while the blonde was off to his last games for the season, the brunette took it upon himself to check out the houses they looked at online and even though some of them were way bigger or way more central, the one right here, in walking distance to the very beach Oikawa was standing on at this moment, somehow already felt like a home.

“You’re game is tonight, right?” Oikawa then continued and let himself sink down into the sand, at this stage he didn’t even care that his clothes would feel itchy and weird until he could take a shower, he just wanted to sit here for a bit and talk to his love. He felt so okay.

“Yeah, Aomine isn’t really concerned though, we beat them more than once before,” the blonde answered. Oikawa hummed quietly at the mention of the captain. “So, what are you gonna do now? Go back to your hotel?”

“I think I’ll stay a bit more at the beach, you know, the one close to the house. It’s so beautiful, I can’t wait for you to see it,” the brunette said. The sun shone bright onto the water and sand and made everything seem peaceful.

“I can’t wait to see it either,” Kise said softly, there was some rustling on his side as if he moved from his bed or something. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

The smile on Oikawa's face froze. He looked down.

“Soon. Your seasons nearly over,” he supplied but the words felt monotone and false when they left his mouth. “I’ll come and see your last game, okay?” That would be in approximately two weeks if they actually made it into the finals. Oikawa didn't have a doubt that they would.

“It’s still so long,” was the quiet answer. “Sometimes I’m afraid that one of us can’t do this anymore, you know? Like, maybe we still think we’re in love and then we meet again it’s like-” A sigh. “Oh,” Oikawa answered. There was some chuckling.

“Yeah, I’m afraid it’s like ‘oh’ and that’s it.”

Oikawa took a shaky breath. “Ryouta?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you breaking up with me?” The brunette tried so hard to sound calm but the shaking in his voice betrayed him. He knew that the blonde was scared, hell, _he was scared too._ But he wasn’t willing to give up everything they had because of some uncertainty.

“Oh god, no! No!” Kise pretty much shouted into the phone. “I want to stay with you. I want to buy a house with you, Tooru, for crying out loud. I just-” He exhaled. “I just don’t want you to regret this decision.”

Oikawa sighed in relief.

“I won’t. I’m a grown man I can make my own decision and I would tell you if I had any second thoughts, okay? Just, please don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Kise laughed, it sounded slightly breathless but neither of them seemed to be bothered by that. “Good. I promise. And, hey Tooru?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, don’t ever forget that.”

Oikawa smiled softly, his hand reaching down to grab some sand just to let it fall through his fingers back onto the ground. “I love you too. And now tell me about your practices, I saw Kuroko’s snapchat story and I have so many questions.”

“Oh my god, okay, so we were out eating and-”

The brunette closed his eyes and leaned back, the sun beat onto his face and made him feel hot all over but he didn’t have the heart to care right now. This was perfect and the fact that the person that meant so much to him was talking to him and the place that would feel more like home than any building ever could being right here, made him feel so safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English isn't my native language and I'm currently learning two more languages so my grammar/spelling could be a bit messed up or sound weird, please feel free to correct me \\(^-^)/
> 
> Also this is super short, I'll try to make the next few longer!


End file.
